Excusas
by Musa Lockheart
Summary: Roy x Ed. Al ha elaborado un filtro de amor, pero su hermano mayor piensa que no funcionará. Para demostrarlo, acepta ser su cobaya y probarlo. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando lo haya bebido?


**Excusas**

"_Bien es cierto, que con la alquimia se pueden lograr cosas increíbles, inimaginables si nos ponemos soñadores. Se pueden convertir todo tipo de cosas en algo equivalente a su valor. Hace más fácil la vida al ser humano, más cómoda, y en ocasiones más peligrosa. También puede usarse para proteger lo que es preciado, o incluso para hacer el mal._

_Y, aún pudiendo valer para tanto, ¿puede utilizarse la alquimia, acaso, para crear el amor?"_

Edward cerró el libro que tenía entre las manos. No entendía muy bien por qué su hermano le había pedido que lo leyera. Estupideces acerca de usos inútiles para la alquimia. ¿Quién querría fabricar un filtro de amor? O, mejor dicho, ¿acaso puede hacerse una cosa así?. Veía más probable la transmutación humana que algo como aquello.

Sin embargo, por lo visto su hermano había estado trabajando en aquel proyecto alocado, y no entendía para qué podría él necesitar algo como aquello.

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien ¿qué?

-¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Una estupidez.

-Demo, nii-chan...

-Al, no funcionará. Estoy convencido de que por mucho que lo hagas, no surtirá ningún efecto.

-Probémoslo, entonces.

-¿Lo has hecho ya?

-Lo hice anoche- el menor le tendió un botecito alargado.

-¿Por qué me lo das?

-Bueno, estás completamente convencido de que no funcionará, ¿no? -el alquimista rubio puso cara de circunstancias- Por lo tanto, eres el más adecuado para probarlo...¿o acaso temes que pueda pasar algo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Dámelo ahora mismo, lo probaré durante la mañana.

-Recuerda, nii-chan, después de tomarlo, te enamorarás de la primera persona que veas...

-Ya, ya, claro...tengo que irme –agarró el botecito y lo guardó en su bolsillo- te demostraré que no son más que tonterías.

-Adiós, nii-chan –el mayor pegó un portazo- aunque de vez en cuando te vendría bien leer la letra pequeña...

o.O.o.O.o.

Edward entró pensativo en la oficina. Era muy temprano, por lo que los chicos aún no habían llegado.

-Es un buen momento para probar esto... -sacó el botecito de su bolsillo- vamos allá.

Abrió el frasco y vació el contenido en su boca completamente.

-Bah, no siento nada diferente...vaya estupidez.

Tiró el frasco a la basura desde la puerta, y salió de la habitación sin prestar atención alguna a la persona que se acercaba a ella con algo de prisa. La colisión fue inevitable y ambos cayeron. Cuando alzó la vista a la persona que se encontraba bajo él, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El coronel Roy Mustang elevó su mano hacia el rostro del muchacho y apartó algunos mechones que cubrían sus ojos.

-Pesas mucho para ser tan pequeño, Fullmetal.

El aludido, con cara de imbécil y algo contrariado por lo irreal de la situación, sintió cómo su rostro ardía hasta las raíces del pelo y se levantó de encima, para luego salir corriendo como una bala por el pasillo.

-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa esta mañana?- parpadeó Mustang sorprendido.

o.O.o.O.o.

Corría como alma que lleva el diablo, no podía parar, o mejor dicho, no quería. ¿Aquel estúpido filtro de amor que había hecho su hermano tenía efecto de verdad? Y no solo eso, si realmente funcionaba…la primera persona que había visto… ¿¡era Roy Mustang?

Paró en seco y se dejó caer en un banco, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

Trató de tranquilizarse. No tenía por qué dejarse llevar por el pánico, podía perfectamente pasar de esos sentimientos tan extraños, además, él odiaba a ese idiota del coronel, no había problema. Solo había sido un susto, se había dejado llevar…sí, todo estaba controlado. Lo ocultaría y no pasaba nada. Pronto todo quedaría en una broma.

Volvió dando un paseo por donde había venido. No paraba de repetirse lo mismo una y otra vez, por el paseo, por el parque, por la plaza, en el pasillo de la oficina…

"No pasa nada. Cálmate. No te gusta Roy Mustang. No van a notarte nada. Está todo controlado."

Entró a la oficina donde estaban ya todos los chicos, los saludó y se sentó en la mesa a redactar el último informe. Creía que eso le tranquilizaría, pero sin embargo una extraña sensación le recorría el cuerpo y no le permitía relajarse.

En aquel momento entró Mustang con algunos papeles para Havoc y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla que estaba a su lado, entablando una conversación con Riza. Edward sintió como la mano que sostenía la pluma comenzaba a sudar, un hormigueo extraño le recorría las piernas y el estómago, no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba escribiendo y no podía evitar querer mirar hacia donde él se encontraba.

-Ah, Fullmetal, ¿estás redactando el informe?

-…- no era capaz de articular palabra.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa esta mañana? Antes saliste corriendo encima de haberme tirado al suelo. Supongo que ajustando mis palabras a tu tamaño, puede que tengas algún _pequeño_ problema.

El alquimista rubio tan sólo enrojeció y no articuló palabra alguna. Todos le miraron extrañados, era la primera vez que observaban un comportamiento de ese cariz en el muchacho, además de que no respondía a las provocaciones del coronel.

Éste, extremadamente intrigado por su conducta, se quitó un guante y le puso una mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura y meterse con él un poco más. La cara de Edward era un poema, y si su hermano lo hubiera visto hubiera comprendido perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Estoy bien!- dijo bastante alterado levantándose con rapidez –me encuentro mal, me voy a mi habitación.

Y dicho esto, volvió a salir con total rapidez de la oficina mientras todos los allí presentes, Mustang incluido, le miraban con cara de no entender nada.

o.O.o.O.o.

Llegó a la habitación donde se hospedaban, saludó fugazmente a su hermano y diciendo que estaba cansado, se echó en la cama y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos. La cara de Roy Mustang apareció en su mente y una sensación nueva e inexplicable volvió a tomar control de él. ¿Significaba eso que realmente se había enamorado del coronel? ¿No podía luchar contra ello?

-Nii-chan…

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Tomaste aquello que te di…?

-…- cerró los ojos con fuerza y enterró más su cara entre sus bazos –no, lo tiré.

-…ya veo- Al se volvió hacia la puerta –entonces nada, yo me voy a dar una vuelta.

Salió de la habitación y consultó el libro de seguimiento. Un síntoma claro de que el filtro había surtido efecto era negar que había sido ingerido. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Al. Tocaba investigar de quién se había enamorado su hermano.

Había traído consigo una carpeta de la oficina con el informe a medio hacer, así que eso demostraba que había estado en ella esa mañana. Estaba claro que sería alguien de allí la persona de la que se hubiera prendado.

Cuando Al llegó, todos le miraron con una expresión extraña y decidieron preguntarle por si él sabía qué había ocurrido.

-Alphonse-kun, tu hermano se fue hace un rato diciendo encontrarse mal, ¿tienes idea de qué le ocurre? Se ha estado comportando muy extraño.

-¿Le habéis visto tomar un líquido de un bote transparente?- dijo mientras miraba en las papeleras de la oficina.

-No… ¿por qué?- dijo Havoc observando con detenimiento lo que hacía el muchacho castaño.

-Bueno, es largo de explicar…el caso es que mi hermano se ha enamorado.

-¿¡Enamorado?- exclamaron todos a la vez.

-Ah, aquí está- sonrió satisfecho –se lo ha tomado enterito, perfecto.

-¿Puedes explicarnos qué ocurre…?

-Bueno, el caso es que…hicimos una apuesta. Le dije que tomara un filtro de amor hecho a base de alquimia, y él estaba convencido de que no funcionaría. Lo ha tomado y se ha enamorado.

-Me cuesta creerlo…-dijo Havoc.

-¿Sabéis quién es la primera persona que ha visto a mi hermano esta mañana…?

-Mmm…a ver, cuando llegó a la oficina estábamos todos aquí.

-Vaya…eso lo pone más difícil.

-¡Epera…!- todos miraron a Riza, que lucía una sonrisa divertida –hay alguien que le vio antes…

Roy Mustang parpadeó varias veces cuando vio a todo su departamento concentrado en el despacho mirándole con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Podéis explicarme a qué viene esta visita?

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo, coronel?

-¿Tengo alternativa? A ver, pregunte, Hawkeye.

-Cuando vio a Edward-kun esta mañana, ¿estaba bebiendo algo?

-No recuerdo…solo sé que abrió la puerta y chocó contra mí tirándome al suelo. Me burlé de él como de costumbre, pero puso cara de idiota y salió corriendo.

Todos se miraron cómplices y sonrieron. Estaba claro que tenía que ser el coronel de quien se había enamorado.

-¿Me explicáis ahora el por qué del interrogatorio?

-Bueno- comenzó Havoc con la mirada severa d Hawkeye, que no creía justo para Edward que le contaran aquello al coronel- en realidad, lo que ocurre…

Roy escuchó atento toda la historia del filtro de amor y, aunque no mutó su expresión ni un instante, por dentro se sentía bastante divertido y contento con lo que escuchaba.

o.O.o.O.o.

Cuando Edward Elric llegó a la mañana siguiente a la oficina, antes de entrar se miró en un espejo del pasillo. Se veía completamente normal, igual que cualquier otro día. ¿Por qué habrían de notar los demás alguna diferencia?

Abrió la puerta, saludó a todos de forma general y ocupó su sitio en la mesa, como de costumbre, para seguir trabajando en su informe. Todo parecía normal, como siempre, Havoc se lamentaba de su mala suerte con las mujeres, Riza contaba a Fury algunas anécdotas sobre Black Hayate y su hermano, que últimamente iba mucho por allí, leía un libro para pasar el rato.

-Edward-kun- dijo Riza de repente -¿cómo te encuentras? Ayer nos dejaste preocupados.

-Ah, lo siento, me encuentro bien. Tan sólo era un dolor de cabeza.

-Genial, entonces hoy vendrás con nosotros, ¿no?- se unió Havoc a la conversación –hoy vamos todos los del departamento a tomar algo por la noche. Tu hermano viene también.

-Ah…bueno, por qué no. Pero os recuerdo que aún no he cumplido la mayoría de edad.

-Tranquilo, yo tampoco voy a beber nada- agregó Riza –saldremos más que nada a cenar.

-Genial, pues entonces nos veremos esta noche.

-Perfecto, hemos quedado a las nueve en la puerta de la biblioteca, no os demoréis.

-Ah…nii-chan, yo antes tendré que ir a hacer algunas cosas y me iré directamente para allá, no me esperes para ir juntos.

-Vale…como quieras- dijo sin percatarse de la conspiración que poco a poco se iba tejiendo en torno a él.


End file.
